


Anniversary snapshot

by Sophiablue90



Series: From boy to man series [2]
Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia knew it wouldn’t be easy dating Nevada. But today they would be together 8 years. She smiled to herself as she thought back through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Years 1 - 4

Amelia knew it wouldn’t be easy dating Nevada. The man was difficult, demanding and at times pure ridiculous. But she loved him regardless. And he told her the same every day. Sometimes he whispered it in the morning as he kissed Amelia’s sleepy eyes. Other times he declared it as they made love at night. He always held her tight as he said it. She felt so safe in his arms, so warm and at home. That’s not to say they didn’t argue or bicker, often over the smallest and stupidest of things. But today they would be together 8 years. She smiled to herself as she thought back through the years.

The day that Amelia told Nevada she loved him and told him her rules, he returned late that evening with flowers, the first words from his mouth being ‘Te amo Amelia’. They had spent the whole night in bed, falling asleep only when the sun starting rising in the morning. It was late afternoon when she stirred, lightly tracing her finger down his chest, along his strong arms and through his hair. He gradually woke up and rolled on top of her, kissing down her body and spurred on by her giggles. It was dark again when they left the bedroom. Nevada ordered food as they lounged on the sofa. He linked her back to bed after.

Amelia’s mami was not happy to learn of their relationship. She muttered and shouted and cursed in Spanish at Nevada until she was blue in the face. She laid down her own rule – not in su casa. Amelia understood and didn’t protest, she simply sped up the process of buying her own apartment. This way, she could please her mami and still see Nevada. She knew her mami would never approve but hoped if this lasted, that she would come around. Amelia accepted no financial help with the apartment from Nevada. He offered – no, insisted she upgrade to a better place with his money. But no, she was determined to do this on her own. And she did. The apartment was small, but it was hers.

I

Time flew to their first anniversary. Nevada lived with her half the week then slept at his for the rest. He had proposed to her again but was turned down. He had taken Amelia out to dinner in his favourite restaurant downtown and had a private sitting area for them. He produced a diamond ring in a box and left it open on the table, in front of Amelia. He sat back in the booth and watched her expressions, waiting for an answer. She kept staring at the ring, a gold band with 3 diamonds, 1 large and 2 slightly smaller. Amelia looked up and smiled sympathetically before shaking her head. Nevada was disappointed but not entirely surprised. He put the box in his inner pocket and patted it through the jacket. 

“Will I have better luck next year carino?” he smirked but there was some earnest in his question. 

Amelia just shrugged and kept her head down. As they left the restaurant, she kissed his cheek and whispered, “Te amo Nevada”. He squeezed her hand as he pulled her into the SUV.

II

During the day of their second anniversary, they were not together. A few weeks earlier, Nevada had arrived at Amelia’s home drunk and belligerent with several of his men. Once he had calmed down, he told her of a shooting that had gone down at one of his clubs by a rival gang. He and his guys then retaliated at another site, killing 2 men. Unfortunately a few bystanders got injured also. Amelia knew the thug life was getting to Nevada each day. He valued his life over everything and every rival he murdered only reminded him that it could be his life next. 

Nevada passed out on her sofa, leaving her to not let his men mess up her apartment. They ransacked her fridge and cupboards and broke glasses after downing shots of liquor. They ruined her furniture with cigarette burns and smoke. Amelia was so mad that she threw a bowl of ice cold water on Nevada, making him jump off the couch. She ordered them all out, ignoring Nevada’s sudden sober pleas and apologies. She didn’t respond to his calls, texts or answer the door when he knocked in the days after. The day of their anniversary, she spent it in her flower shop until closing, then went with Jose (her delivery man) to see a film. She arrived back home late and went straight to bed. She was a bit annoyed that Nevada hadn’t tried to call today of all days. Had he forgotten? Or just simply moved on? No, no she reasoned, he loved her. She made a haste decision and rushed out the door, grabbing her jacket on the way. She jumped out of the elevator in the lobby and out the front door – to run directly into Nevada on the pavement outside, a huge bouquet of her favourite red roses in his hand. She couldn’t help smiling as he stepped closer and kissed her softly. 

“Lo siento carino” he brushed his lips against hers.

“Better be” she muttered, watching a smirk appear on his face.

III

The morning of their third anniversary, Amelia sat nervously in the waiting room, waiting for Nevada to arrive before the doctor called her in. She stared at the framed art on the wall opposite her seat, getting lost in the waves and swirls on the canvas. She had just heard her name being announced when an arm wrapped around her shoulder. She smiled as her eyes met Nevada's. He silently helped her onto her feet and walked into the examinations room with her. After a brief catch up and medical questions from her doctor, it was time for the scan. Amelia's face almost broke from the huge grin she had when she saw the tiny shape on the screen highlighted by areas of shadows and light. 

There it was, her baby. Their baby.

She turned to Nevada, who had been holding her hand tightly since the cold gel was smeared across her tiny belly. His face looked stern. Amelia wasn't surprised. He never let his emotional guard down in public. But she knew from the gaze in his eyes. 

He was happy. He was proud. 

They were given a printout of the scan and an estimated birth date. She was three months along so in only six months time, she would have a little boy or girl in her arms. Nevada had been dismissive when she had first told him 8 weeks ago that she had missed her period. 

“Carino, do I really need to know that?”

“But I'm always regular..”

He ran his hand through his hair as he shrugged his shoulders, “Well don't ask me, I ain't a gynaecologist. Though some would say I have more life experience than many practitioners” he smirked.

Amelia was too lost in her racing thoughts to hear Nevada's disgusting comment. In the end, she just blurted out her main track of thought.

“I think I'm pregnant.”

Nevada turned silent and stared at her under his eyebrows. Eventually he muttered, “take a test.”

Amelia had ran out to the local drug store and bought one of each brand of pregnancy tests. Everyone knew by now that she was Nevada's chica, so word quickly spread that there might be an heir to the Ramirez drug empire. She took the tests alone in her apartment bathroom and thought of Nevada in the two minutes she had to wait for the results, most likely sitting on his bed in his apartment by his phone, waiting for her phone call. He had wanted to be with her but she needed space. She took a deep breath and dialled Nevada's number once she saw the two blue lines on each and every stick.

“Well?” his voice was pensive through the phone.

“Yes.”

A pause. “I'm coming over” and he hung up.

He found her still sitting in the bathroom. He saw her shy smile and the hope in her eyes. He wrapped her into his arms and held her tight as he kissed the top of her head. 

Now as they left the clinic and sat in his SUV to go home, she cuddled into his chest as he rested his warm large hand on her stomach.

“Te amo Amelia” he whispered so only she would hear those precious words.

“Te amo Nevada” was the tiny reply he got as he moved her closer to him, as if protecting her and their unborn of any unseen, unknown dangers. 

IV

The ceremony which took place on their fourth anniversary was short but dignified. Amelia and Nevada sat side by side at the front of the church, Nevada gripping her hand intensely, Amelia just looking straight ahead at the priest. They were surrounded by family, friends and associates. Amelia had chosen white flowers for their son. White for beauty, purity and innocence.

Nevada had to shake Amelia gently when it was time to leave their seats. She turned slightly towards him, observing his red bloodshot eyes and quivering lips. She simply nodded and followed him down the aisle, behind their son's tiny coffin and out to the cemetery where he would sleep forever. 

He had been baptised in this church 5 months earlier when he was 4 weeks old. They had christened him Nicolas Valentin Ramirez, his names originating from his great grandfathers. He was a happy baby. Nevada was always amazed at how his son found the simplest of things so fascinating, from a pop-up book with colourful pictures to the gold chain he would try to grab from Nevada's neck. Amelia had made the big step to move into Nevada's apartment weeks before Nicolas was born. The spare bedroom was transformed in a day into a nursery, one Nevada was proud to take his baby son home to from the hospital. 

Amelia was almost surprised how much Nevada did to help her and look after their child. The first few weeks after the birth, Nevada always got up at unearthly hours to do the night feedings so Amelia could rest. In the mornings she would trace the dark circles around his eyes, which seemed to grow with every night. But he loved doing it. It was for his son, his flesh and blood.

When Nicolas was just 5 months old, Amelia noticed one morning that his forehead felt a bit hot. He wouldn't take his bottle, preferring to cry and roar furiously instead. Nevada took them to the emergency room at their hospital. Several hours and blood tests later, the doctors sat them down in a room that was eerily similar to the one she had had her three month scan in. It was meningitis. Baby Nicolas would be admitted to the children's ward and given doses of strong antibiotics through a cannula. A lumbar puncture would also need to be performed to confirm the specific strain of the disease. That evening, Nicolas was diagnosed with a rare form of bacterial meningitis.

Amelia and Nevada stayed at their son's bedside all day and night. They listened as their son's cries become weaker and watched as his body got limp. Nevada created a fuss to get help, to save his son. But it was futile. Baby Nicolas died in the early morning hours, on the date of his 6th month birthday. 

The two parents reacted differently to the death. Nevada shouted and roared and swore revenge on the doctors and nurses who came near them. At night he would burst into tears and look to Amelia for comfort. Amelia was still in shock. She felt numb to the world and the people around her. She would let Nevada cry into her shoulder in bed and she would stroke his back. What Nevada needed was to hear her voice, to speak to him, to soothe him. She couldn't. She just stared into the ceiling.

After the ceremony, they returned to his apartment. She sat on the sofa while Nevada headed straight for the scotch. He threw back two glasses before he joined her on the couch. He began to weep as he thought about how helpless he felt as he watched his son get weak. He was prepared to protect him against physical threats from rival gangs, but not from this. He wasn't in control. And it scared him. 

Amelia watched Nevada as he blubbered and gulped back more alcohol. She felt cold. Her arms were empty. They would never hold her precious baby again. She had tried to cry to let it out but she couldn't, she didn't feel strong enough. All the things her son would never do – say mama, papi, kick a football in the park, go to school and paint her a picture that she could pin up on the fridge, go to college, fall in love, have a family. It was gone. He was gone, her baby boy. Gone.

Nevada's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She realised he was holding her hand and looking at her with his sad eyes. He wanted her to comfort him. She opened her mouth as if to say something but no words would form, no thoughts could be put into sentences. Nevada shuffled closer and leaned in, waiting for the love of his life to speak to him and help this pain go away. She could see Nevada was waiting for her to heal him, something she could never do and would only disappoint him when he realised it himself. She closed her eyes and released a shaky breath.

“I'm going to bed.”

She let go of his hand and stood up, feeling his eyes burning into her back. She lay under the cover fully dressed and stared into the dark room. From beyond the bedroom door, she could hear glasses breaking in the kitchen and wails of torment. The front door slammed, followed by silence. 

Amelia felt her breath quicken and her eyes water. Her lips started to shake uncontrollably and clear salty water ran from her nose down her chin. She clasped her eyes shut and for the first time since baby Nicolas had passed away, she cried. Hard.


	2. Years 5 - 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for almost rape/ noncon at start of chapter

V

Amelia sighed as she lay back in the bath tub, the soapy water warming her skin. It was their fifth anniversary. And a year since they buried their 6 month old son. The year had been tense. Nevada had become more reckless and careless with his criminal activities. He had led his gang into several unnecessary fights and raids against rivals. He had gotten himself shot on two separate occasions. A few of his men had come to her privately to voice their concerns over his spiralling behaviour.

Though worried, Amelia tuned them out. Nevada and her had grown more and more separate over the months. She was alone most of the day while he spent his nights out, returning home in the mornings with the same aroma of cigar smoke and nasty perfume. Sometimes he wouldn't come back. She knew he was lonely, that he didn't understand why she never consoled him or talked of baby Nicolas. The truth was, she couldn't without the fear of her heart breaking. She wanted to be strong for Nevada. And if it meant him hating her a little, so be it. 

They always came together to visit baby Nicolas' grave. She would clasp his hand as he would fall to his knees at the headstone and pray. Amelia would fight to hold her tears back. She just squeezed his hand harder and walk him back to his car, her silent support to him.

They had visited the grave this morning. They had barely spoken a word to each other when he left abruptly with his men and Amelia was alone in the apartment. She decided on taking a bath. It was the only thing that gave her some semblance of pleasure. Her sex life with Nevada had become non-existent, she turned him down when he would try to do more than just kiss her. She was too fragile to be intimate so soon. Instead she would just hold him silently to her chest as he sobbed and mumbled incoherently. 

The bath water was a nice contrast to the numbness she felt inside. As the temperature became colder, she rubbed her face before hoisting herself up onto the tub wall and grabbing a towel. She patted herself dry before wrapping it around herself and leaning on her crouches, she headed to the bedroom. She opened the bathroom door to see Nevada sitting on the edge of the bed, his silhouette illuminated in the bedside light. He raised his head and stared straight through her. She could tell he was intoxicated.

“You're home early” she proceeded cautiously to sit beside him, holding the towel with one hand while she slid the crutches onto the floor. She glanced up at his eyes. They were angry.

“And what have you been doing since I was away? Hmm?” His face was so close to hers their noses almost touched. “Preparing to let me in?” he slid his hand up her thigh to under the edge of the towel. 

“Stop I'm not in the-..” she stopped his hand from moving when suddenly he grabbed hers tight. 

“You're not in the mood, you're never in the fucking mood. Well guess what” he sneered at her, his breath reeked of alcohol, “I am.”

Amelia was taken back for a second before she tried to free her hand. Nevada stood up and towered over her. She suddenly felt very vulnerable in only a towel and her crutches now out of reach. She felt her heart race as Nevada leaned forward, forcing her back on the mattress. She used her only foot to slide up the bed, putting some distance between them. Unfortunately this move made the towel loosen around her body. She fumbled with the ends but Nevada was quicker. He snatched the towel in his strong grip and tossed it away, leaving Amelia naked before him. 

She tried to hide herself from his roaming eyes with her arms but he grabbed and pinned them above her head with one hand. He pressed them down into the mattress so hard, she could feel them tingling with the loss of circulation. She had forgotten how strong he could be.

“Nevada you're wasted” she said as she fought under him. On any other occasion, she would have loved his touch. But she couldn't make love to him tonight. Not when he was this drunk and sad. It was too soon.

He grew impatient and grunted. He released her arms so he could use his hands to grope her breasts. She tried to push against his chest as he sucked on her neck, grinding his hips against hers. Amelia slapped a hand across his face when she felt eager fingers trying to make entry between her thighs, then instantly regretted it. His face darkened as his cold eyes stared into hers. He kept his weight on her as he traced his hand up to her neck.

“Please..” Amelia pleaded quietly with him as he tightened his grip on her jaw. This wasn't Nevada. This wasn't the father of her baby. “Think of Nicolas, please..”

That only infuriated him further. “Don't ever talk of my son as leverage over me” he spat into her face and knelt back only so he could flip her over roughly onto her stomach. He kept a hand on the back of her neck as he prised her thighs open with his knee and angled her hips up towards him.

“Don't do this- ow!” Nevada had slapped her hard on her cheeks. She could feel the skin stinging when he struck again on the same spot. 

“Nevada, you'll regret this” Amelia felt her eyes watering as she squirmed under him. She cried out as he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back sharply. 

“Oh now you cry, for yourself and not for our son you bitch” he taunted into her ear as he unzipped his pants.

Looking back at this memory, Amelia became so sure that she had heard a ticking, like a bomb about to detonate, before she exploded herself. Every bit of sadness, hurt, anger, every emotion she had hid from Nevada the past year resurfaced as it finally came pouring out.

“I HAVE CRIED! I HAVE CRIED FOR THE BABY THAT WE CONCEIVED, THAT GREW INSIDE ME, THAT I GAVE BIRTH TO, THAT WE PUT INTO THE GROUND!!”

She felt no movement or heard no sound from Nevada above her as her chest rose and fell rapidly with her fury. 

“I have tried to be strong! For you, for me, for baby Nicolas that I loved from the moment I knew he existed! I felt him grow and kick inside me. I held him in my arms and kissed his cheek when he came into this world. And now he is gone. Forever. I will never hold him or kiss him ever again. I will never take him to the park or watch him graduate. I will never see him create a life for himself. He is gone and I am ANGRY. ANGRY that he is gone and I can blame no one.” She broke down into the pillow, her screams painfully loud in the silence. “He's gone and there was nothing we could do.”

She shook so violently with her sorrow that she never noticed Nevada rolling off of her and covering her with her dressing gown. He lay down beside her and rubbed circles into her back in the hopes of soothing her. Eventually Amelia's tears ran dry and she collapsed with exhaustion into the sheets. 

It was hours later and Amelia was on her back staring at the ceiling. She was now under the duvet with Nevada's hand on her stomach. He had sobered up very quickly during her outburst and lay silently beside her, watching the odd tear roll down her cheek. Her face had returned to its stony demeanor, yet she looked broken. He kissed each tear away and had been whispering apologies into her ear continuously since she had calmed down. 

She turned on her side to face him, the closest they had been for the past year. Nevada ran his fingers through her hair as he watched her clear her throat. 

“I'm sorry I pushed you away” she could barely get the words out, her voice raw and cracked.

Nevada tentatively pecked her lips. Though she didn't return the kiss, he rejoiced in the fact she didn't move away from him. 

“Lo siento por todo” and hoped she would forgive him. Amelia eyed him slowly then let out a deep breath.

“That wasn't you” she stated as she pressed a hand into Nevada's bare chest.

“I know” he whispered. “Forgive me, please.”

He stroked the hand on his chest gently and caressed her wrists where he had held her down.

“We are a team. Forever. For Nicolas” she said carefully.

Nevada almost burst into tears but managed to hold them back by biting his lips. He could only nod as he waited for her to speak again. Amelia looked him straight in the eye.

“Don't ever do that again. Or else I will leave, and never come back.”

Nevada couldn't help the breath of relief that escaped his lips. He watched as her eyes dropped from his gaze to her wrists. 

“Maybe someday we could give him a little brother or sister?” Nevada asked hopefully. He held onto Amelia so tight and swallowed nervously as she raised her hands to hold his face. She moved in closer until Nevada could feel the little puffs of air from her sighs against his lips.

“Someday. I just need time.”

Streams of salty tears soaked the pillows as Nevada began to cry at her touch, her words, her forgiveness.

“And I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything, carino, anything” his eyes widened as he listened for her request.

“Stop being reckless and stupid with your business.”

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

He could hear her voice shaking. “We have lost a son. You've been shot twice this year alone. Please. I don't want to lose you too.”

Nevada ran the back of his hand along her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. “I promise, you won't lose me.” 

Amelia let herself kiss Nevada so gently on the lips that he thought he had been dreaming. He lay back and guided her to rest against his chest. She could hear his heart pounding as she allowed herself to get comfortable in his hold again. The room was quiet for a while before Nevada spoke again.

“Te amo Amelia.”

He waited anxiously for her response. When there was none, he looked down to see she had fallen asleep, her eyes still red and swollen. He gave her a final kiss on the crown of her head before closing his eyes, praying she would have said the same to him had she been awake. 

VI

On their sixth year anniversary Amelia found herself surrounded by water again. This time the warm salty sea of Punta Cana. She tried to catch the gentle waves with her hands as she sat on the hot sand at the edge of the beach. She felt so relaxed by the calmness of the ocean around her, the sun on her back and the birds singing above her. She looked back over her shoulder at Nevada who was lying on a lounge further up the beach. On his right was his favourite and most trusted cousin Salvador, who ran part of Nevada's business in the Dominican Republic. The two men seemed deep in conversation as they sipped from their glasses. Salvador had also brought his wife Terese to the resort, who was busily rubbing lotion into her dark brown skin.

Nevada had his sunglasses on but Amelia knew he had been keeping an eye on her since she had wandered away from the group. Their relationship had definitely improved since last year. Nevada became more understanding of her emotions and comforted her every night. He still cried too, but now he didn't feel alone.

Nevada waved at Amelia, then pointed to the empty lounge chair beside him. She watched as he continued his talks with Salvador but still looking at her. She faced the sea again and sighed. A beachball hit her shoulder and she turned sideways to see a small chubby toddler walking towards her. The child was laughing as he approached her, waving his arms that were pushed up by inflatable armbands. His brown hair and sallow skin reminded her of baby Nicolas. She held out the ball to the boy and smiled as he snatched it from her hand. The boy gave a hearty chuckle at Amelia, which made her unsure of whether to laugh or cry. 

Amelia wanted to hold his hand, to hug him, to kiss his cheeks. Then a woman appeared above her and whisked the child away. The boy continued staring at her above his mother's shoulders. She knew it was ridiculous, but it felt as if she had lost Nicolas again. Legs shaking, she stood up. For a second she felt mesmerised by the water, the tide coming and going. Amelia suddenly felt the urge to follow the wave out. She slowly walked further in the water and observed with childlike innocence how high it came around her body. Soon it was just under her chin. All the summer noises – children laughing and screaming, people chattering, glasses clinking – became a blur. Amelia closed her eyes and breathed deeply, moving her arms slowly through the sea. 

A wave splashed into her, sprays of water going up her nose and into her mouth. It made her cough and broke her trance. She then heard her name being called. She tiptoed around, the water level now at her lips, and saw Nevada and Salvador now standing at the shoreline. Terese was also on alert, sitting up on her lounger. Nevada was waving furiously at her to get back. She walked towards them, feeling the relief of pressure as the level of the water dropped with each step. Soon she was back on the beach, the sand sticking to the soles of her feet.

“Woo Ami, you looked like a bond girl coming out of that water” Salvador grinned as she strolled back to them.

Amelia laughed a little then glimpsed at Nevada. She could feel his stare beneath his dark shades. He wasn't smiling.

“Todo bien?” he asked. She could hear the hint of concern in his voice. He pulled her close to him with his arm around her waist as they walked back to their chairs.

She nodded as she grabbed her towel and her shawl. She sat down on Nevada's lounger and swung her legs up as she lay back under his arm. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Nevada resumed his talk with his cousin. Every so often he would kiss her forehead and rub her arm that was flung over his belly. Amelia eventually drifted off, not before seeing the face of her baby son and the boy with the ball.

 

“Are Salvador and Terese joining us for dinner?”

They were back in their suite. Amelia was sitting at the dressing table in front of the mirror trying to brush her freshly washed tangled hair. She could see Nevada in the mirror, lying back on the bed behind her. He looked thoughtful as he tapped his fingers against the bed covers.

“What was that at the beach?”

“What was what?” Amelia shrugged her shoulders, concentrating on a stubborn knot in her locks.

“Walking into the sea and almost drowning yourself.”

Amelia made eye contact with Nevada through the mirror. She suddenly felt nervous as she thought of the boy she had encountered. She put down her brush and turned slightly towards the bed.

“I met a little boy near where I was sitting. He reminded me of baby Nicolas.”

He stared at her briefly before nodding and averting his gaze to the view out the window. Amelia turned back to the mirror. The silence between them consumed the room. She began to drift into her thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around her and Nevada's stubble tickled her neck. She felt his lips near her ear, placing delicate kisses along her cheek.

“I don't understand but at the same time I do. Does that make sense?” he whispered.

Amelia couldn't help but smile. She met his eyes once again in the mirror and nodded. He pecked her shoulder and top of her arm as he moved to sit beside her at the dresser. He leant one elbow up on the table and rested his head on his hand as he ran the other through her hair, helping to untangle the frizzy curls. She felt a gush of warmth in her chest. She decided to ask Nevada something that had been preying on her mind.

“What were you and Salvador discussing so intensely earlier?”

Nevada raised an eyebrow in surprise. He hadn't realised that Amelia had been so observant today. He stroked her cheek before running a finger along her lips. He gave her a quick kiss then held his face close to hers.

“Business, carino” he smirked.

“What kind of business?” Amelia decided to tease the answer out of him.

“I was gonna tell you over dinner, can you wait till then?” She watched the edges of his eyes crinkle as he grinned. 

“No” she was hoping he'd divulge the news now.

He snorted and shook his head. He sat up straight and sat closer to her. “Alright, if you think you can handle it.”

“Stop messing with me and just tell me.”

Nevada's face grew serious as he thought for the right words carefully.

“Salvador and Terese are going to be flying back to New York with us.” 

“That's it?” Amelia retorted.

“He will be taking over the business while I take a step back.” He paused and watched Amelia tilt her head in confusion. She didn't say anything and let him continue.

“I'm retiring, so to speak.” He held her hands. “For you.”

Amelia said nothing as she processed the information. Nevada leaving his business? For her. Would they stay in the Heights? How long would he be able to stay away, realistically.

Nevada was waiting for a reaction from her. “Well?”

She didn't know where to start so instead, she just hugged him tight. 

“Thank you” she whispered to him.

Nevada kissed her neck and held her. “Te amo Amelia.”

“I know.”

He released his grip a little to see her eyes, shiny with watery tears. “Te amo tambien Nevada.”

Part VII

Amelia lay down on the sofa as soon as she arrived home on their seventh anniversary. Nevada had sent her inside ahead of him so she could rest but she didn't want to go upstairs just yet. They had moved to Miami soon after Nevada left his business in the trusted hands of cousin Salvador. He had bought a house for him and Amelia to live in, a beautiful two storey with gardens and a swimming pool. She loved the place as soon as she saw it. They were only a stroll away from the ocean, visible from the master bedroom upstairs. The house also had two guest rooms, a cinema and a huge kitchen. Outside on the grounds was a planting shed, where Amelia could arrange flowers for her new florists shop in the town. 

But work was the least thing on her mind at the moment. It was a long stay at the hospital and she was looking forward to sleeping in her own bed tonight. She heard the front door slam shut and then a mumbled 'sorry.'

“Nevada you're gonna wake her!”

He appeared in the living room with the car seat, carrying a tiny pink bundle snoozing under a soft blanket. Amelia crouched down and picked up the ten day old baby. She cuddled their daughter into her chest as she sat back down. Amelia admired the baby's cheeks, her tiny lips, her delicate fingers that held on to Nevada's hand as he joined them on the couch.

Amelia was full of emotions when she discovered she was pregnant. She blamed all the late night skinny dips at their pool Nevada had talked her into but deep down, she was terrified. She kept thinking of baby Nicolas and couldn't face losing another child. But this was happening, and soon the fear turned into indescribable excitement. Nine months and a complicated birth later, they now had a sister to give their son.

When they had met their baby girl for the first time, Amelia could see so many similarities between her and Nicolas when he was a newborn. She had tried to hold her without crying but failed. Nevada cradled the baby as Amelia sought to control her emotions. The doctor mentioned the possibility that she was experiencing post-partum depression but he was wrong. Amelia knew it was grief that was still remanent from three years ago. It wasn't fair to their new baby that she wouldn't get the same care and fuss from her mami that newborn Nicolas had received. So Amelia took a few deep breaths and held out her arms for her girl. And everything fell into place after that. 

“Ella es preciosa” Nevada said, now unable to take his eyes off her. Amelia nodded in agreement before he whispered, “Like you Amelia.”

She smiled at him as she rocked the baby gently. “We'll have to think of a name.”

He mulled over his thoughts for a second, “I've been thinking about Athena. You know, the goddess of wisdom and strength.”

Amelia smirked, “And are you Zeus now, Nevada?”

He winked playfully at her, obviously in agreement. He lifted his daughter into his own arms, savouring every squeak and gurgle she made. Amelia decided she should unpack the baby bottles and pump in the kitchen, guessing that their baby girl would be hungry soon. As soon as she had a bottle prepared, she could hear cries from the living room that were getting louder and louder. She headed back to the couch, her heart melting at Nevada's attempts to settle the baby. She saw little arms that had broken free from the blanket cocoon and waving frantically, tiny hands curled into tinier fists. 

She gave Nevada the bottle and sat back, rubbing his back as he fed her. She pecked his cheek,

“She's definitely an Athena.”

Nevada only grinned, first at their baby girl then at Amelia. “Te amo Amelia.”

She couldn't resist kissing him again, “Te amo Nevada.”

Part VIII

Another ceremony at the church, surrounded by family, friends and associates. This time Amelia had chosen pink flowers. Pink for love, warmth and gentleness. 

She and Nevada were at the front of the church, Nevada holding her hand, Amelia staring ahead at the priest. She could hear the sermon and the prayers but they didn't sink in. Amelia's mind raced back through the past eight years, hoping her papi was proud of her and playing with her son in the clouds.

The church was suddenly silent. It was time.

“Do you Nevada Ramirez take Amelia Bello to be your wife, to love and cherish through sickness and health, til death do you part?”

“I do.” His face was soft as he took in the beauty of his soon to be wife. He would never find anyone with her courage, her strength and her forgiveness.

“And do you Amelia Bello take Nevada Ramirez to be your husband, to love and cherish through sickness and health, til death do you part?”

“I do.” She bit her lip excitedly as Nevada took a step towards her. She loved him so much as her protector and the father of her children.

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may-” the priest never got to finish his sentence as Nevada pulled Amelia to him and kissed her, stroking her cheeks as she held on to his waist. She blushed slightly when he let her go, remembering that there was a church full of spectators. She walked to the front pew where her mami was minding Athena. She jumped into Amelia's arms and laughed along with her parents as the guests threw confetti on them as they exited the church. 

Photos of the newlyweds were taken in the grounds before they left. A quick change of clothes at the hotel and they headed to the cemetery as a family to Nicolas, so he would never forgotten or excluded from this happy memory. Athena left the flowers that she had carried up the church earlier on the top of her brother's grave. Amelia smiled lovingly at her before turning to Nevada. Small tears were strolling down his face, his lip shaking as he cleared his throat. She rubbed his arm before holding his head in her hands. She looked at him, all of him. His dark hair showing strands of silver, his eyes had gained more wrinkles around the edges, his freckles that he had picked up from the sunny skies of Florida. 

His green eyes met hers and they shared a mutual thought. He was hers and she was his. 

Finally.


End file.
